gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Natasha Leggero
Natasha Leggero (born March 26, 1974) is an American actress and comedian. Leggero was a former frequent roundtable panelist on the late night talk show Chelsea Lately. Her stand-up television appearances include performances on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno, The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson, Last Call with Carson Daly and she has appeared on multiple Comedy Central stand-up programs as well as their animated show Ugly Americans where she voiced Callie Maggotbone. She has performed at such festivals as SXSW, the Sasquatch Music Festival and the Montreal Comedy Festival. Early Life and education Leggero was born in Rockford, Illinois of Italian decent. She began performing at age 10 in several plays in Chicago. After graduating from High School, she moved to New York City to study at the Stella Adler Conservatory. While their, she also attended Hunter College and received her B.A. in theater criticism and moved to Los Angeles shortly after graduation. Career *Leggero shot a pilot for NBC called The Strip with Tom Lennon and Ben Garant (Reno 911!). Alongside Andy Kindler and Greg Giraldo, she was a judge in the 2010 season of Last Comic Standing hosted by Craig Robinson. Leggero played Emma in the 2011 sitcom Free Agents. From 2010 until January 2012, Leggero co-hosted The Lavander Hour podcast with comedian Duncan Trussell who was also her boyfriend at the time. *On February 17, 2012 she appeared on The Adam Carolla Show. *In 2012, Leggero appeared in six episodes of Are You There, Chelsea? as Nikki who was Ricki's (the bar manager's) ex-girlfriend. Leggero was featured in every first-season episode starting with the second episode "Sloane's Ex". *In 2012, she also played the sex-obsessed Haley in the web series Burning Love, a spoof of the TV series The Bachelor and The Bachelorette. *In 2013, Leggero appeared in an episode of Drunk History television series on Comedy Central. *On September 2, 2013 Leggero participated in the Comedy Central Roast of James Franco as one of the roasters. *On September 3, 2013 Brickleberry premiered in its second season. Leggero voiced the busty ranger Ethel in place of Kaitlin Olson (who was in the first season only) *''Tubbin' with Tash'' debuted on October 2, 2013 on Leggero's Youtube channel. The premise of the show is her interviewing guests while in a hot tub. Twitter Controversy On December 31, 2013, Leggero was criticized for remarks she made during NBC's New Years Eve with Carson Daly where in response to a controversial tweet posted by Spaghetti O's on the anniversary of the Pearl Harbor attack, she quipped "It sucks that the only survivors of Pearl Harbor are being mocked by the only food they can still chew". Her remarks were met with an immediate backlash over social media; in response, Leggero posted in a blog entry that she did not think that "the amazing courage of the American veterans and specifically those who survived Pearl Harbor is in any way diminishing by a comedian making a joke about dentures on television. Do we really believe that people who fought and defended our freedom against Nazis and the Axis powers will find a joke about Spaghetti O's too much to bear? Sorry, I have more respect for Veterans than to think their honor can be impugned by a glamorous, charming comedian in a fur hat". She also called on those offended by the remarks to donate to Disabled American Veterans. Shows appeared *''The Joe Schmo Show'' (as Rita "The Drunk") *''The 70's House'' (as Dawn) *''America's Next Producer'' *''Last Comic Standing'' (as judge) *''Who Gets the Last Laugh?'' *''@Midnight'' *''To Tell the Truth'' *''Funny You Should Ask'' (2017) Links Her Official Website Her Official Facebook Page Her Official Twitter Page Her Official Instagram Page Her Official Youtube Channel (1) Her Official Youtube Channel (2) Category:Hostesses Category:Judges Category:Contestants Category:People Category:1974 Births